Forever in the Moonlight
by yourdarlingdawn
Summary: Full summary inside. October comes and everyone becomes excited, it is the time of year where the dead and the undead connect both worlds to celebrate the month of Halloween. The Pumpkin King comes across the newly dead girl and gains interest...
1. Prologue

**PLOT/STORYLINE: **Emily is left broken and scarred by heartache, and after her death finds herself in the underworld. Everyone befriends the lovely bride, and even though she finds happiness in her death there is no peace in her silenced heart. October comes and everyone becomes excited, it is the time of year where the dead and the undead connect both worlds to celebrate the month of Halloween. The Pumpkin King comes across the newly dead girl and gains interest, for it is not common to meet a corpse bride.

**CHARACTER PAIRING:** Jack&Emily

**AUTHORESS NOTES: **_FIRST OF ALL_ I_ love _Jack and Sally, so so_ sooo _much! _BUT _it is difficult to write a fan fic when they already had their happy ending, and I don't like to continue original storylines... I like to create my own :) So I thought this would be a good match, since Emily still had no one to love :( and I really like Emily.

I hope you enjoy my version of **THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS** and **CORPSE BRIDE** combined, I now I will! :D _This chapter is short_, it's the prologue, continuing chapters will be longer. :) EnJoI!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own** THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS** and **CORPSE BRIDE**

* * *

FOREVER IN THE MOONLIGHT

BY: YOURDARLINGDAWN

CHAPTER ONE (PROLOGUE): DEATH OF THE SOON-TO-BE BRIDE

* * *

Dark menacing trees loomed over a narrow path in the woods, the full moon reflected off of smokey bark that stretched out among leafless twigs and branches. They leered and reached downward, awaiting a shimmering white figure in the distance.

A veil of white lace flowed down honey kissed hair, flying out behind the girl as she ran with great speed. The stylish white heeled boots that covered just above her ankles made the action difficult, yet it was her emotions that drove her past the discomfort of running in such shoes. Short gasps for air echoed out from her, accompanied with protests of upcoming sobs that whined with despair. The woods were unknown to her, having never gone so far into the depths of the Undead Forest.

No one knew why the trees held no green, from birth the plants would start out as small stems and then eventually reach up towards the sky with such skeletal frames. The trees were dead yet continued to grow and live, they were the towering undead that intimidated anyone who came near.

Except this time, it was the fear of something else that made this girl run.

Losing her footing she let out a sharp yelp and fell forward, twisting her body before hitting the ground she landed heavily on her side. Pain erupted throughout the girl while she skidded down the rough and rocky terrain, it shocked her nerves bad enough for her to not realize that she had slammed against the raised roots of a tree that bent and jagged it's way into the Earth.

She laid there, broken and overwhelmed with grief that screamed along her racing blood. A gust of wind blanketed the girl with chilling air, sending the skirt of her white gown to ruffle and move along one outstretched leg. Nothing stirred her, not even the moonlight which seeped through her shadowed eyelids that was soon blocked out.

Hovering over the fallen female was a man of his thirties, grinning pearly whites down at her while she made no attempt to budge. A small tear trickled down a flushed cheek which was highly visible on her porcelain pale skin, and the droplet escaped her face to neatly break apart into the stitching of her gown; her bridal gown.

Adorned with elegant lace and curving finely around her chest without straps, the dress portrayed the girl to be even more beautiful that she already was. She was a splendid catch and was without flaw, any man would kill to have her as his bride.

This man, however, had different plans.

When she was falling in love with him, he had his eyes set on a more valuable prize. He bent down, the material of his white satin tux wrinkled flaws into the well pressed fabric.

"Emily, my dear," he hushed in a cynical manner, as if his tone would calm her upcoming tears.

She awaited for more, yet no words spilled from the man's mouth as she felt his gaze locked on her. There was nothing else to say as realization grasped Emily, her final moments were soon coming to a halt. Forcing herself to open her eyes, the soon-to-be bride stared weakly at the man; the man whom she loved so dearly. The thumping organ within her chest began to beat with agonizing speed as heartbreak took it's toll on her, and all the girl could do was remain motionless at the feet of the man who should have been her husband by now.

"Why?" the nineteen year old girl gasped out, choking on tears before she could say more.

A deep chuckle answered Emily, and the man lowered his face close to hers to let her look into his unfaltering grey eyes. They remained there for a short time, losing themselves in silence that was unexplainable in emotion.

More tears flooded the girl's vision and she hastily snapped her back to the side, not wanting the man whom she thought had loved her see the pain he was creating.

He grunted with disappointment, having always loved gazing aimlessly into the cerulean vortexes that swirled around her pupils.

Oh yes, Emily was one of the most magnificent beings that he had ever encountered. It had came to the man's mind many times that he should wed her and prolong her fate, just so he could fully take the innocence that was left untouched. However there were other females to play and use as his pawns, this girl was one of many beauties who would easily fall for his charm and demeanor.

"Oh, Emily," he sighed her name again, then slid both hands under the girl to cradle her as he stood, "I fear that our love has taken a twist, don't you agree?"

Wincing at his touch she compressed her eyelids, holding her breath and shutting off every sense the best she could.

Emily just wanted to wake up from this nightmare; to wake up next to the man that she truly loved, not this vial heartless beast who had suddenly attacked the heart which she had built just for him. They were moving now, his legs moved in an almost skipping fashion. His breathing was calm and let out a small hum, and he swayed from side to side to rock the girl.

Emily shot her eyes back open and gaped at him, he was happy; full of glee while he had her life in his hands.

"Barkus," she nearly growled, "What are you playing? What are you going to do?"

"Don't you know?" the man laughed and hopped over a stump, purposely landing hard enough to snap her head back, "I'm going to kill you!"

Never had Emily heard such a line in the joyful manner of which he spoke, it was like a game to him.

"You are the last living relative of the Welshinton¹ family, my dear," Barkus continued, paying no mind to the violent shaking in his arms as the girl began to weep, "How could I pass up such a marvelous fortune? And of course I can't let you live, then I couldn't move on to the next wealthy woman!"

That was why he had Emily put his name on everything that she owned, brainwashing and charming her as he spoke of how there was no point in waiting to share everything they owned. Promises of marriage and a life together, everything he had told her was a lie; sweet illusions of which she dreamt of for so long.

She burst out into frantic tears; tears of pain from her breaking heart; tears of sadness for her life ending so soon; tears of anger for being played.

Emily tilted her head up and looked at the ivory moon above them, how beautiful it was as it watched over the world. Even with it's craters and flaws, the moon still held up with magnificent beauty that nothing else could ever compare. It would be the last time she would see the sky as it painted with stars that dotted along the black silk of night, frozen in midair as if time paused within their dance. Usually star gazing and admiring the night sky would calm her, yet this time it did nothing.

Anger crept out of nowhere and hit her at full speed, enraging the girl as she being to twitch and turn violently in Barkus's arms. He exploded with wicked laughter, taking in every moment of her weakness as she began to lose herself to her fear and torment. Emily hadn't noticed his walking cease, and soon her feet were dropped to the ground and cold hard lips were clamped against hers.

Kissing her with wild hunger that would never be satisfied by her, Barkus embraced the girl tighter than he had ever held her and allowed her to witness the man he really was. Hands ran freely over he body and grab at her, a leg pressed between hers in the skit of her gown as he pushed Emily backward. Something hard and rocky and behind her, yet the total shock of how she was being groped and possessed kept her from pulling away to see where they were. Tangling his fingers into the waist long locks that swirled and gave his face butter fly kisses, Barkus pulled at the girl's roots to force her head back.

Tearing her lips from his she stared fearfully at him, his ever so dark eyes gleamed with his cruelty as the man ran harsh fingers up the corset of her gown to grab for her throat. Seconds felt like hours as Emily pleaded wordlessly to him, her body trembled and twitched with the slight rage that was returning.

"Thank you, my dearest Emily. I will be very comfortable with the lovely fortune that you have left to me," he grinned, lowering his brow as his eyes twisted into the most devilish expression that she had ever seen.

"Barkus," Emily sneered and hid the shakiness in her words, her hands balled up into fists at her sides, "I swear to God, I will-"

"Will what?" the man interrupted, his voice high with amusement, "You swear that you'll make me pay? How so, will you turn me in? Reveal who I truly I am to the world? _Kill _me?"

The words laughed back at her with each syllable, mocking the fear the was clearly present on her face. He marveled at how lovely Emily looked when her oceanic eyes became clouded with smoldering rage, becoming darkened by the downturn of her brow. She was an angel in his grasp, a vixen full of innocence and life of which he will soon put to an end.

And he, he shall be the last man on her mind; on her body; on her lips; he will be the last beat of her swollen heart.

"Well," his grin widened as he came closer, placing both hands on her hips below her fragile narrow waist, "Not if I do this."

With that he pushed Emily, his hold slowly weakened as if he were savoring every last touch of her body.

She let out a sharp gasp as her rear hit and rolled over a ledge, and her legs kicked out while her backwards fall sent her downward. Eyes widening to the sudden movement, Emily watched above her as the sky began to enclose into a black circle. Her arms which had stretched out now moved to the side as she realized her fall was longer than it should be, the girl would had hit the ground by now. The feeling of brick scraped her manicured fingers and Emily then understood where she was, and as she let out a small scream that ripped her heart open the moon began to dim along with her descent. Soon all was dark, and the only thing she could feel was the sickening feeling in her gut while the girl fell. It was coming soon, the ground below that would most likely be clear of water since the area hadn't been used in decades.

Fear, grief, rage, heartache; she felt it all, swarming and eating her alive until she couldn't tell if she was falling up or down. All she saw were flashes as her rage took over her, she couldn't see if the world around her was white or black. The only thing that she knew; the only thing that ran through her mind, was _Barkus_.

The chilling echos of bones snapping and limbs twisting in ways they shouldn't burst upward towards the man, he huffed and straightened himself while keeping his eyes on the dark opening before him. No guilt or shame touched his pride, all he could muster was pure excitement and a small longing of wanting to have at least claimed all of the beauty before killing her.

Barkus let out a small laugh and turned on his heel, both hands in the pockets of his coat as he held his head high. He wouldn't let such a girl ruffle his feathers, he got what he wanted and was now on to the next. Emily wouldn't be missed, having no family and her friends assumed she would be leaving with him after the wedding. Yes, he had won; he had taken advantage of a girl's heart and then fed her to the darkness of his own.

Another laugh crackled through the man, letting his shadow fade while he walked away from the stone well that was now the grave of the beautiful corpse bride.

* * *

**¹ ****Welshinton** - Does anyone know Emily's last name? I don't, so I just made one up XD

**AUTHORESS NOTES: **Okay so I made Barkus in his thirties and Emily is nineteen, she is young and falls easily in love with a man who older and more dangerous... So that's why I put the age difference. PLEASE REVIEW! The beginning of Emily's death will come soon :)

* * *


	2. x Authoress Note x

To my readers,

I am deeply sorry to be taking so long, a lot is happening due to it being the holidays and I am rarely around a computer now. I haven't given up on this fic, don't worry.. I love the plot and storyline that is swimming in the back of my head ^-^ A new chapter will be out soon! So keep an eye out!

Thank you everyone!!

- Dawn Marie


End file.
